


sometimes you spend your evening drawing Alexander Semin.

by runwithneedles



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runwithneedles/pseuds/runwithneedles
Summary: Fanart of Sema sparked by @waspabi’s impeccable and heartbreaking fic More Like War.To Be Continued.





	sometimes you spend your evening drawing Alexander Semin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Like War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514380) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162267006@N03/33234031908/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
